All For Her
by supermangageek23
Summary: A slightly angsty oneshot written for StarbuckViber on DA


Welp, here is another korrasami story written for an art trade between StarbuckViper and I, who in our last art trade, I wrote Wet for him(or her). This is slightly shorter than Wet coming in at 6 pages instead of 8 but I believe that it's slightly more detailed and involved than Wet. I don't know, tell me what you think.

I feel the person with no strength/power sacrifice for the person who has strength/power has been done before so I didn't do that. Also, this is sorta made up time period and sorta not. Basically there still trying to defeat Amon I guess. This story mainly features emotion and romance so yeah. Also I researched the weapons and the mini tasers are able to make a person unconscious but I believe when you're in a rush to protect someone, you push your limits to stay awake and conscious at least till you're in a safe place or at least that's what Korra does in this story.

Angst and romance, hope you like it, the ending sorta leaves off at a place where you can sorta imagine yourself what will happen next, I'm not sure how well I pulled it off but again hope you like it.  
I do not own Legend of Korra

* * *

Asami sat in the window seat staring at the sky. So much had happened in one day and she was taking a moment to take a breather.

Just hours ago while Korra and Asami were out on an errand they were ambushed. Asami kept her ground and fought them off pretty well but a small slip and before she knew it Korra was in front of her being shocked with those taser arms, she was hit with two beams.

Korra bended an earth shield and called for Naga. Asami who had been horrified to see her friend get hurt was in shock for a minute, her body running on autopilot as she got on Naga behind Korra.

It wasn't long before she was able to snap out of it though, as they rushed away on Naga she asked Korra if she was okay, which Korra responded with a grunt.

As they got closer to the air temple, the more Korra began to look unwell and the more Asami began to worry about her welfare.

As they finally landed at the Air Temple, Korra immediately slumped, her eyes closing.

Asami jumped off Naga and reached for Korra as she almost fell off.

Laying Korra down on the ground, Asami first checked to see if she had a fever and once she made sure didn't have one, she cupped Korra's cheeks in her hands. Touching her forehead with her own. "Please be okay. You have to be okay." She whispered to Korra in hopes she'd hear her and respond.

Becoming more worried for Korra but not wanting to leave her, she began shouting for help.

It didn't take long for someone to show up, Mako arrived first followed by Bolin and Tenzin.

Mako immediately knelt down next to Asami, checking Korra over "What happened to you two?"

"We were ambushed and Korra got shocked." Asami said with worry evident in her voice.

As Tenzin made his way over, he bent and picked Korra up as fast as he could without jostling her and headed inside. "We'll need to call a healer to do a check up"

After that things became a sort of blur for Asami. Korra was fine overall but had to be monitored in case her breathing stopped or if she were to have a seizure.

Asami had sat by her bed, staring at her face, she barely noticed when Mako came in, until she heard him sigh and walk closer to her.

"Hey, you okay Asami?"

"Mhm" she murmured back in response, she heard Mako sigh again

Mako moved closer to the bed "If only Korra wouldn't jump head into things, then known of this would have happened" he muttered under his breath.

But Asami heard him and her head snapped to the look at him "What do you mean? Are you trying to say this was Korra's fault?! We were ambushed Mako! We had to fight!"

Mako turned around to face Asami "No, I'm not blaming Korra, I'm just saying if she were able to plan ahead more, then maybe-"

Now standing Asami cut him off "Korra got hurt because she jumped in front of me."

That seemed to make Mako speechless.

"Hey, everything okay in here?" Came Bolin's voice from the doorway.

"Just fine." Asami bit out as she pushed past Bolin and left the room.

* * *

And that is how Asami found herself sitting in one of the window seats staring at the sky.

She sighed and shook her head, she felt conflicted and confused. Her emotions were overdrive and she didn't quite know how to handle them.

She didn't understand why she got so angry with Mako, what he said was unfair to Korra but it was said out of worry for her. Logically she knew that he didn't mean to sound like an ass but emotionally she felt like slapping him.

Sighing again, she changed positions and looked at the ground.

"Hey, this seat taken?"

Asami looked up to see Bolin smiling at her, with a nod and a hum she gestured for him to take a seat beside her.

"So..." Bolin started, bumping his shoulder into Asami's.

"So?"

"What exactly has you so upset?"

Asami turned her head, she didn't realize her anger was that noticeable.  
"It's nothing, just worried for Korra"

"Mmhmm, well, I have to say Miss Sato, I'm rather hurt your lying to me, I rather thought of us as friends.."

Asami turned towards Bolin, her eyes wide.

"Now why don't you go ahead and tell me what's actually wrong. Hmm?"

Asami sighed once again, she was doing a lot of that today. "Bo, I-I don't even know"

She put her head in her hands, she hated feeling like this, conflicted, confused, she hated feeling vulnerable. She hated the feeling of not knowing what to do.

Lifting her face from her palms, she rested her chin against her fist and looked at the ground once more. "Bo, I've never really felt like this before, and I don't know how to handle it." Turning to face him, she saw him smiling at her softly, his crinkly slightly.

"You care for Korra a lot don't you?"

Asami was confused "Yes, of course I do."

Bolin shook his head ever so slightly at her "No Asami, you truly and deeply care for Korra"

Asami was trying to figure out what Bolin was trying to ask her, when she got it.

She stood up shaking her head "No, no no. Bolin, you got it all wrong! We're just friends! She's a wonderful beautiful person and we're just friends!"

Bolin was smiling gently at her again, she was beginning to hate that smile.

"Asami, I've seen the way you look at her, you look at her how I use to look at her."

'Use to?' Asami thought, "Look Bolin, you're wrong. I don't look at her any other way then a friend!" she stated before turning on her heel and walking away.

The memory of Bolin's gentle smile still on her mind.

* * *

"She's waking up!" came a shout from Korra's room, followed by the rush of several people's footsteps.

Korra's head was pounding as she tried to open her eyes. She couldn't exactly tell where she was, the last thing she remembered was that Asami was about to get shot and she jumped in front of her. She wasn't sure if she made it time, but seeing how every part of her body ached, she had a pretty sure guess.

Finally able to open her eyes, she saw several faces staring down at her.

'We must of made it, safe' thought Korra to herself, relieved.

"W-what happened?" Korra got out the question slurred and stuttered, her body was still tired and needed rest.

"You were ambushed by some of Amon's men" replied Tenzin.

"Asami safe?"

"Yes, she's safe. She's right here." Asami moved closer to the bed so she could be in Korra's line of sight.

Korra smiled drowsily before going back to sleep.

"Is it okay she went back to sleep?"

"Yes, she needs the rest. At least we know that there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage. Now lets leave so she can sleep." Said Tenzin with finality in his voice.

The others left the room, Asami the last one, turning to look at Korra's face one more time before leaving.

* * *

It was midnight or later, Asami couldn't really tell. All she knew was that it was dark, it was late and she couldn't sleep.

She had tried to sleep but her mind kept thinking about what Bolin had said to her earlier, and though she knew Korra was okay, she needed to physically see her.

So she snuck out of her room and crept down the hall to where Korra was.

She let loose a breathe of relief when she made it to Korra's room with nobody catching her.

Stepping into Korra's room fully and closing the door behind her she walked immediately to Korra's bed.

It was a quarter moon and the light allowed Asami to see just enough to make out the plains in Korra's face.

Not wanting to wake Korra but still wanting to be closer, Asami carefully and hesitantly sat on the bed.

When the avatar she knew as friend didn't move, she once again let out a breath of relief.

'Korra really is beautiful...' Asami thought as she took in Korra's looks. Her dark smooth skin, her robust, lean arms, not to mention other certain assets that were quite noticeable.

Asami hesitant again, took Korra's hand and held it in her own. Her palm and fingers were rougher than Asami's but they about the same size as her own.

She began to absent mindedly rub circles into her hand, her eyes still locked on Korra's face.

Korra began to shift and Asami froze instantly.

"Asami?" Korra's drowsy voice questioned.

"Hey.." Asami answered lamely.

"What are you doing here?"

Asami's mind went blank for a second before she knew what she was doing she was saying "Because I couldn't sleep and wanted to see you."

"Oh, well then lay down next to me."

Asami's eyes were wide, she was pretty sure Korra was still half asleep.

When Korra gestured again for Asami to get moving, almost completely stiffly she complied with her wishes.

Once she was beside her, Korra pulled her closer to her, wrapping her arms around her and resting her chin atop of Asami's head.

Asmai was still awkwardly frozen, her mind going into a panic when Korra had pulled her close and then seemingly went back to sleep.

Seeing that she wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon, Asami got comfortable in the avatar's hold, melting against her warm embrace.

It had been a long day, and her feelings were still a jumbled mess that she had to straighten out.

But as she layed in Korra's arms, warm and content, listening to Korra's even breaths, she let go of her worries and conflict and confusion and all the tension from the day.

Tonight she'd enjoy being in the comfort of someone's arms and leave everything else till tomorrow.

**THE END**


End file.
